The Spirit of Flying
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a friend trying to locate another friend and trying to be able to help him through his time of need.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Spirit Flyer. I am searching for a friend who needs some help. I am a white coated Pegasus with a yellow mane and a par of wings that are gray as my cutie mark. I am flying over multiple trails and I reached a town. I flew around the town looking for my friend and when I couldn't see him I flew over and sat down on a cloud. "where are you?" I asked myself. "WATCH OUT!" I heard somepony yell behind me. When I turned around all I saw was a blur of cyan before the pony crashed into me and sent us both flying into a larger cloud.

"sorry about that. Trick gone wrong. You seem new around here. You just arrive?" she asked me.

"yes I did. Did you happen to meet a black pony with a blue mane in this town?" I asked her.

"no I can't say I have. Want me to show you around?" she asked.

"sure." I said.

"well it all depends if you can keep up with me." She said. Before I could even answer she lifted her wings and lifted off so fast that I couldn't breath. Before I could even react she flew right next to me. "come on." She said. So I started to fly next to her and she started to fly as fast as she could. While I tried to keep up with her. By the time she stopped my wings ached and I was out of breath. "how *cough* could *cough* you *cough *go *cough* that *fast?" I asked.

"practice. So this is Ponyville like the best place to ever live. Down there is the town hall. Over there is sweet apple acres. And right there is the spa." She said. So I looked at the town and I must say that it looked better then any other town that I have seen. "so you have a place to stay or what?" she asked me.

"no I don't." I said.

"well you could stay with me if you want." She said.

"you sure? Whats the rent?" I asked.

"there is no rent. You can move out when you got a place to stay." She said.

"well then I will be happy to stay with you for now." I said.

"cool. Names Rainbow Dash. Yours?" she asked.

"Spirit Flyer." I said.

"well nice to meet ya. Well I got to go help a friend with some trouble at the farm. Meet you here later?" she said.

"sure." I said.

"well then see ya later." She said. So she flew off towards sweet apple acres and I took in the view of the town. After a little bit I fell asleep. When I woke back up I saw that it was nighttime. I was starting to wonder where Rainbow Dash was when she suddenly flew onto the cloud. "hey dude. Have a nice long nap?" she asked snickering a little.

"well I must say that I slept better then I ever did since I was a foal." I said surprising her a little.

"oh really? Well sorry to keep you waiting." She said.

"well its okay. So where do you live?" I asked.

"oh I live this way. Follow me. And I will fly normally so you can keep up." She said. So we started to fly over Ponyville when we reached a big cloud. I thought it was a normal cloud when I saw that there was a house on it made of clouds. When she went inside I followed her and I immediately got hit by something. "tank. He is a guest now please leave him alone." She said. When I looked up I saw a turtle flying using a little heli thing. "you have a pet turtle?" I asked.

"yep. All my friends have a pet and I had a contest to own one." She said. So she walked threw a door and I followed her. "this is where you will be sleeping. I have another room that has my bed so you can sleep here. Have a good night sleep." She said. Before she walked out she decided to swish her tail into my face which kinda spooked me and made her laugh. When she left the room I walked over to the bed and I lied down on it and I went to sleep.

When I woke up it was morning and I walked out of the room to ind Rainbow Dash tinkering with tank. "morning sleepy head." She said looking away from what she was working on.

"well whats the plan for today for ya?" I asked.

"well I got to go meet the Applejack at the farm in a little bit so you want to meet back at the cloud?" she asked.

"sure. I am gonna go practice my flying." I said. I left the house and I started to practice my speed. I was trying to go as fast as she was but with no success. I next practiced my agility so I set up some clouds and I practiced I ran into 3 of the 10 clouds. After it has been a while I went over to the cloud from yesterday and waited. After a little bit I looked at the town again I saw a pony that I thought I would never see again. I watched him for a little bit before Rainbow Dash flew over to me and saw what I was looking at. "whatcha lookin at?" she asked.

"that's the pony I have been trying to find for years. He had put a spell on me to make it so I could not ever find him. He is the one down there that is black with a blue mane. But I don't know how…" I was saying before she flew so fast at him that she left a rainbow trail. I saw her crash into him and send them both flying into a bush. After a couple seconds he came charging out of the bush with rainbow dash flying out a couple minutes later. I saw her fly around a tiny bit before she came flying back looking very angry. "I almost had him. Then he had to go and stun me." She muttered.

"WHY THE BUCK DID YOU DO THAT? NOW HE KNOWS I AM HERE AND WILL MOST LIKELY LEAVE TOWN." I yelled causing her to flinch a little bit before I flew as fast as I could out of there.


	2. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	3. Chapter 2

As I flew as fast as I could over the forest called the Everfree forest I could hear flapping coming from behind me. When I looked back it was rainbow dash and she had a look of determination on her face to catch me. As I looked forwards again I picked up speed as I made a u turn and I started heading back towards the town. As I was flying I looked back and I saw that she was no longer following me. I sighed with relief until suddenly I crashed into a cloud. When I popped my head out of the cloud I saw rainbow dash smirking at me in the cloud. "This is a cloud that will not let you go until I say so. Now spill." She said.

"What is there to spill? I told you everything." I said with a sigh. Then the cloud squeezed me. They shouldn't do that.

"The cloud says otherwise." She said.

"Fine… there is something wrong with him. The reason why I have been trying to find him is because I feel like I need to help him. When I saw him I knew that something horrible must have happened to him." I said and immediately the cloud dispersed and I started to flap my wings again.

"You must be telling the truth then. Oh I forgot to say that there is a party for the new ponies in town which includes you and him." She said.

"Fine then when is it?" I asked.

"It's tonight. And just so you know I will stay by your side until you two work things out okay?" she said with a smirk on her face. Yep. I'm doomed. "So what do you want to do later?"

"Maybe I will just take a nap for now." I said.

"Okay. I will come wake you when it's time for the party." She said as she flew off. As I flew over to a nearby cloud I lay down onto it and I closed my eyes.

Immediately I fell into my dream world. As I walked around the dream Ponyville I saw smoke coming from the Everfree forest. As I started to run to it I heard screaming and yelling and when I reached where the smoke was I saw why. There was fighting everywhere. Wolves made of wood, bears, birds; you name it they were fighting what looked like royal guards. When I looked closer I saw a forest green and gold pony on the ground with a white coated and a neon mane fighting off royal guards around him or her. I also saw a black coated and orange maned pony fighting alongside a pony with an orange coat and a yellow mane. I then saw night flash fighting alongside someone that looked like me. But then I realized that it was me fighting with him. Just then what looked like a giant rock came hurling towards me and I suddenly sat up suddenly from the nightmare I just had. As I took in my bearings I saw that it was nighttime and I even saw rainbow dash flying over. "Well I was hoping to wake you up but I am now unhappy that I wasn't able to." She said.

"Well to bad. Party time?" I asked.

"Party time." She said as I started to fly after her. While flying I saw that a bunch of ponies were already where we were flying. As we landed and then walked in I was immediately pulled over to the punch table by rainbow dash. Just then I saw night flash walk in with a purple pony. "I see your friend has already made friends with one of mine." She said which was hard to hear over the party. She then walked over to the purple pony and I watched them hug first and when they stopped I saw them starting to talk. Just then I saw night trying to scoot away until he was picked up by a purple magic surrounding him and I noticed that it was because of the purple pony and as he struggled against the magic and they walked over. "Spirit this is Twilight one of my friends and a princess of Equestria." She said.

"Nice to meet you Twilight. I see that you already met night flash." I said putting out my hoof. As she shook it I saw that night flash finally stopped struggling and finally accepted what was happening.

"I heard from rainbow dash about how you know him. Now do you promise not to run away if I put you down?" she asked night. As he nodded he was put down and made no attempt to run. "I need to know everything. Right now." I said to him.

"Reason why I put a spell on you was because so you wouldn't get hurt ever since last time." He said.

"I think we both know that that's bucking wrong night." I said as he sighed.

"Is there a room where we can do this privately?" he asked Twilight.

"Let me go ask pinkie pie." She said and walked away. After a few minutes of either of us not talking she came back with a pink pony who I guessed was pinkie pie. "This way." She said. As we followed her through all the other ponies as they watched another pony break out some neat dance moves. As we entered the room and pinkie pie left closing the door and he looked at a wall. As he prepared the spell Twilight stepped in front of him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Doing what I should of done a long time ago." he said as he pushed her aside and I released my spell producing a video onto the wall. "This is something that I wished nopony would ever see about me. My memories." He said sighing. We watched as he saw his own parents die in front of him, the times when he was almost killed by bad ponies but escaped somehow, even when I helped him and was knocked out. Then I started to hear a voice that sounded like him from the past. "_I know someday you will be able to understand why I did this spirit. But you must understand that traveling and trying to help me will get you killed. You were the only friend that accepted me for who I am and I do not want you getting hurt. So long spirit."_ Just then the memories disappeared and we all looked at night who was crying a little. "If you only told me why I would not have kept on trying to help you. But I would of kept on trying to find you." I told him placing my hoof onto his shoulder. As he wiped away his tears he smiled at me. "Hey Twilight maybe we should go get the others and have them bring along their friends?" rainbow said. As they left the room and closed the door night pulled me into a hug and I accepted it. After a few minutes we pulled apart. "This doesn't mean we are dating." I said causing him to laugh. When the door opened in walked 4 other ponies and I realized something. They were from my dreams. "Nice to meet you all. I'm night flash." Night said.

"I'm spirit flyer." I said next.

"Wild remix." The white coated and neon maned pony said. Up next was the pony that was doing all the sick dancing earlier.

"Names trick dancer." He said. Then the orange pony walked up.

"Names lucky hooves." He said. Then last but not least was the forest green pony.

"I don't trust ponies yet so you guys can just call me range-" he didn't even finish his sentence as he then fell over clutching his stomach. "Night get Twilight now!" I yelled. As he ran to the door the others and I put him onto the bed in the room and then in came Twilight with rainbow, pinkie pie, another white pony, another orange pony, and a yellow pony. As we backed up Twilight ran over and I saw a purple magic veil surround him before it disappeared. "I don't understand this." She started. "My magic says that he is in pain but it isn't coming from him but somewhere else. But the worst part is that there is something else apart of him that is scary to me." She said.

"And what is that?" night asked.

"Inside of him is life that is only supposed to be in the Everfree forest. He is a part of it."


	4. Chapter 3

"what do you mean that he is apart of the everfree forest?" I asked her.

"his life force is somehow combined with the Everfree forest. whatever happens to the forest he feels its pain." She said.

"then that means…" I said as we all ran out of the room and out of the building. When we looked towards the Everfree forest we saw smoke. As a sign of fire. As we all started to run towards where the fire was we found who was causing it. Royal guards. With a brown pony behind them yelling out orders. "what are you doing?" I yelled. As he turned around he smiled at me.

"well I am getting rid of the forest that is on my property." He said.

"filthy rich you got to sop this. The fire is killing the forest along with a pony whos life force is connected to it." Twilight yelled.

"one pony is a sacrifice to get the apple trees in here. I warned him that I would return and I will take whats mine." He said.

"guards stand down!" Twilight yelled. But they just kept on going.

"you see they only listen to me because I bought them from the princess. They only listen to me now." He said smirking. Just then I got so mad that I flew straight at him knocking him about 10 feet away as the guards surrounded me. As I watched him get back up wiping blood off of his mouth he walked over and smirked. "this is my property and since you are on it. I get to kill you." He said as I jumped into the air only to be knocked back onto the ground my a pegasus royal guard. As I laid there trying to get back up I saw the spears starting to approach me. Just then the spears and the guards went flying away from me. As I was able to get up the others ran and got in front of me. "this is our friends home. If you destroy it then we will come at you with full force!" night yelled.

"then I guess you will all die!" he yelled as the royal guards charged at us all. As the mares stood back me and the others fended off the royal guards. I took a left punch from one of them but I quickly kicked him away into the sky and I flew into the sky, grabbed him, and then flew him straight into the ground causing him to get knocked out. As I let go of him I was sent flying by a couple more royal guards as I crashed into rainbow dash who caught me. "you guys need to put out the fire no-" before I could finish what I was saying there was a loud roar. As we all turned, even the royal guards and filthy rich, to where it came from we could see the trees moving apart making way for something. That was when we saw it. It was a giant beast made of nature. But it wasent a timberwolve. "LEAVE MY FOREST ALONE!" it yelled in a demonic voice. As it started walking towards us on its 2 legs and us and the others moved out of the way except for all the royal guards. As they all stood their dumbfounded the large beast got closer and closer. I swear the thing was at least 4 storys tall and it literatly was created my nature. As it reached the guards it swung its giant arm sending loads of them flying in the air only to be caught by royal Pegasus. Then they all started to attack it. The unicorns were blasting it with fire spells as the Pegasus were trying to keep it distracted and the earth ponies keeping it from moving. Then it got really mad. "COME TO ME MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" it yelled. We all thought it was crazy until we all started to hear multiple types of roars and snarls behind us. as we turned around bursting out of the trees were bears, timberwolves, eagles, birds, snakes, even things we didn't know about. As they charged out of the forest and past us they all attacked the royal guards. As the guards were thrown into disarray the large beast got free and backed up. on its body there were a lot of pieces missing from its body. But then something weird happened. Trees from all around us started moving towards the beast. As they all climbed onto its body they all started to melt into its body and all the parts that were missing started to regrow. As it stopped regrowing all the animals started to run back into the forest as if they were all afraid of it. As soon as the last of the animals made it back into the forest the beast charged at the army of guards. As he swung left and right knocking ground ponies into the air only to be caught by pegasus ponies and put back onto the ground. Every so often some of the ponies in the air got unlucky and landed back onto the ground breaking a few bones but only to be pulled away by more guards. "LEAVE THE FOREST ALONE!" it yelled again. just then a giant beam of golden light came from in front of it and cut off its left arm causing it to roar in pain. That was when we saw who made the beam. It was princess celestia. "stop this nonsense now beast. Or else feel my wrath." She yelled.

"princess! This beast saved us and is only protecting its forest!" I heard Twilight yell.

"this beast has done enough damage to my guards. Its either it stops or it dies." She yelled.

"but the guards were going to kill us!" Twilight yelled.

"kill you! Filthy rich is this true?" she asked.

"these are not guards but mercenaries I hired in disguise. They weren't actually going to kill them. Just put them to sleep." As he said that we watched as all the royal guards shimmered before they changed. There were so many ponies wearing rags, knifes, some with bows. They were a army. "but why are you destroying the forest." we heard the princess yell.

"because I bought this land and on it is several acres of zap apple trees that I now own." He said smiling.

"but the forest is needed to keep the balance. Do you even know what you are doing!" she yelled.

"yes I do. And I am getting rid of the most dangerous place in the world. THE EVERFREE FOREST!" he yelled. As the mercenaries started to attack the beast once again I could feel heat flowing from it.

"everybody get back!" I yelled as I grabbed a unconscious night and flew away with the others. As soon as I could no longer feel its heat we all stopped and watched it. We all watched as it started to change shape. We watched it get smaller and smalled releasing nature from it that formed smaller versions of it. It continued until it was the size of a pony. But we all gasped at what came next. As the last of the nature faded away standing there was a pony I thought was back at the building. Ranger.


End file.
